I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by TaSarah Jay Brown
Summary: Bella kills her parents & finds out her history from long lost relatives.She meets unexpected people & everythings changed, she masters her killing skills.She's not your clumsy, shy girl anymore. Sum Sucks but I promise you the story really is good. R&R!
1. How it All Began

_Anger. Is what drives us to madness. First it starts with Jealousy, then to Hatred which then offcourse leads to Violence…but what does it bring back? Ah, yes…pain. It brings pain but no what you get when abused but most likely from Self-Hate. I know Hatred drives us to Anger, doesn't it? If not__…then what drives me? Determination?...No it can't be. Its anger, I know it._

When I was 5 yrs old…no one even cared about me. Mum showed some kind of promise but couldn't stand up to dad. He threw me around and slammed me over and over till I cried. I had to get rid of them, it's now or never. I had to make them disappear from the face of the earth, I had to.

All I could remember was their blood spraying every where in the living room, their heads flying across the room…my hand held the rare rapier sword, swinging wildly that I was surprised I didn't cut myself.

After all the killing, I calmly grabbed a table cloth and wiped the blood from my sword. I headed towards the door to freedom, then, *BANG* the door was on the floor in seconds. There I saw a tall, slim and strong man in my way. His skin was perfect white, his dirty blonde hair was all ruffled, making some ends stick out but it suited him well. His penetrating blue eyes pierced into my bright green eyes. He looked perfect, like I was dead and now going up to heaven *cough*, *cough*, and now seeing a perfected angel created by god, himself. He held out his hand, indicating me to take it. I stood there staring at it, what would happen to me?

"Bella," The angel said in his perfect smooth voice, I looked up and held my gaze and so did he, "Come with me." He said gently. I took his hand and we were off. My anger towards my parents was beginning to disappear from me, but for some reason I wanted it to come back, to stay deep in my heart. It made me stronger and confident, I wanted it to come back but it wouldn't.

"Bella, did you kill your parents?" the angel man asked, looking at me, expecting I would lie and deny it.

"Yeah, I did kill Renee and Charlie." I said confidently, not wanting to say they were my parents. I sat there in his car, silently watching him. He noticed and began to start a conversation.

"Don't' you wanna know where you're going?" he asked.

"No." I simply replied, he was confused and I could tell by his facial expressions.

"But most kids-" he began.

"But I'm not like most kids." I retorted, anyone could clearly see I never acted like silly little girls. He fell silent but I wanted him to keep going, I wanted to be angry, I wanted to hate and without that…what is my purpose to keep living?

"We're going to a camp. An army camp. Up in the sky, where no one can see us." He said quietly.

"You mean outer space?" I asked.

"No, not in outer space, that's not what I mean. Just in the sky, a piece of land levitating on air. Levitating means-"

"I know what it means." I said angrily but more annoyed. Why can't he beat me up or better yet rape me. I wanted anger…it was my only friend sho encouraged me to do things no 5 yr old can do.

"You know a lot don't you?" he remarked, he was amused for some reason, but why? Was I entertaining him? What was amusing? I'm so confused and I hated every bit of it. I was usually just filled with hate I hardly felt any other emotion.

"What's the academy called?" I demanded trying to annoy him but it amused him again.

"Quiltera Sea." He replied calmly but his eyes showed surprise.

"What kind of name is that? Did you get from a cereal box?" I asked now amused. I liked the feeling of being amused it…surprised me. I never new such an emotion existed.

"Respect it. The academy is named after out master," he said roughly, "You certainly know a lot don't act your age do you?" he said sweetly.

"Why the sudden change in emotion?" I answered back, now fixing my own emotions to normal.

"Wow, you noticed?" he asked surprised.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked, ignoring his question. He sighed heavily before he answered. Drifting his gaze to meet my cold hard stare.

"18," He replied, "We're here now." He suddenly said. I opened my door and stepped out. I saw 6 buildings, one big one and the rest were medium sized. I saw little kids and big kids running back and forth in a straight line, some call the _Beep Test_. I saw obstacles on my left to build our strength and stamina. To my right was a battlefield. Girls and boys running around and shooting people that are not on their team, I believe the game was called _Capture the Flag._ The angel grabbed my hand and led me towards the biggest building. Half way there I easily slipped my hand away from his tight grip. He whirled around and found me glaring up at him.

He tilted his head as he frowned, "Athen-Bella," he whispered trying to cover up his mistake…he just called out my middle name, Isabella Marie Athena something, I forgot my last name…it had something to do with a bird I think. Oh well. I shook my head and knew what he was going to ask, "Why?" he whispered softly.

"You know my name. Tell me yours, so I'll know whether to trust you or not." I answered quietly but demandingly.

"Jasper." He chuckled and slowly grabbed my hand and continued his path to leading me.


	2. I can't Believe He Did THAT!

**Okayy!!!**

**Well…guys theres been a slight change..Bella looks lyk her vampire form because she's special.**

**The story will develop more if u keep READING AND REVIEWING!! Hahaha**

**Okayy!! Heres Chapter Two!**

* * *

I hated being in a place with strangers and where mysterious things come to get you. I was in an office and Jasper left me alone with the desk lady. As I looked around my eyes dropped to my rapier sword it was a bit big for me to hold but lucky it was light and thin, but the sword cuts strong and true.

"Hello little young lid." An annoying high pitched voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who was talking to me and it was an old lady.

"I'm not that little." I said coldly, yet she broke into an annoying giggle.

"Oh…you are such a stubborn one, little young lid." She said again.

"Stop calling me that!!" I warned as my right hand started twitching (which held my rapier). My anger was returning and I was loving every bit of it.

"Oh young lid, you have such a temper! Oh my." She said smiling at me as if I was taking in so much stubbornness in me to look _cute._

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted. Yet, she was still calm and I hated her for that. I wanted to see her angry, I wanted to see how far she can go but I thought of a faster way to do it.

"Now, now young l-" I pointed my sword at her neck and pressed hard. She yelped in fear, I tilted my head to see her name tag, written in bold italics was _**'Tanya'.**_

I pressed my sword even harder on her neck and watched happily as her own fresh blood trickle down her neck. It was marvellous to watch, the next thing I knew, I raised my sword to finish her off but Jasper interrupted my train of concentration.

"BELLA!! COME HERE!!!" he demanded angrily, I stood still and glared at the dumb scared lady, I still had my sword up in the air…_maybe if I do it quick enough I would get away with- _"NOW!!" he yelled again. I sighed and reluctantly dropped my arm, turned around and walked off to Jasper the Angel. I took one last glance at the lady and saw her in tears…_humph…lucky cow…nearly killed her…_I thought to myself.

I wanted to see her beg for mercy, to scream and writhe in pain but Jasper somehow made me do what he wanted me to do and so, I hated him for that…I wasn't angry at him (surprisingly)…just confused.

He led me to a long corridor which had doors from each side. I saw small girls getting bullied by big tough girls and some cowards were running to their coded door, punching numbers quickly and waited impatiently for the door to open.

Jasper then leaded me to a huge door and dialled a number and we were inside. *CHINK* I turned around to see a steel door and cursed under my breath…he left me abandoned with my worst nightmare.

* * *

**So0o0o!!! There it is!!! Please tell me what you think, I don't really care whether**** its bad or good [but good would be nice ;)] hahaha :P Enjoy and please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Kk byah!!**


	3. You're Such A Blonde

**Right Guys!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!! But I really need more**** reviews…please review… OMG and guys I made a mistake Jasper is actually Carlisle so I'm going to make the real Jasper, Jasper Jnr and when he comes in the story then, we can call Jasper Snr Carisle! Whoo!! That was looonng!!! **

**Enjoy this Chapter!!!**

* * *

I turned around and groaned inwardly…_Why me!! Jasper!! Aaargh!!!_ I thought. I turned around and saw all the girls staring at me like I was an alien or something._ Whoa boy, this is going to be weird. _All I saw were blonde hair girls and brown hair girls. I pulled my hair and looked at it carefully, it was black but had a hazily colour in it, put into streaks which also made me the odd one out.

"Hi!! My name ith Rosthalie!! Whatsth yourth?" said the girl named _Rosalie, _guessing she has a lisp.

"Izzy." I replied promptly and quickly walked past her before she started asking questions again. She's so…tiring and I only just met her!

I walked to an empty bunk and sat quietly, on the bunk it had a fresh green camouflaged army like uniform and looked about my size, with white socks, black gumboots and undies. Right next to the bunk was a tall steel cupboard/closet. I opened it and an automatic voice said, _"Please state your name and select a pin number. So that every time you open this door you will have to insert a 4 digit number and you may have access. If you get it wrong 3 times, I will self-destruct in 1minute giving you time to try and get help. Please insert the numbers you are now deciding to go with as long as you are here in this level."_ I listened carefully and slowly typed in 8642 and the 'Closet' told me to close 'its' door and punch in the pin number just to see if it was working.

Right after that, I got up and was thinking about how to get out of here. There was no access to get out and there was access to get in. So, I had to attract people from outside to open this damn door.

"Rosalie! You're such a blonde." I commented calmly, as she slowly turned around her eyes turned a bright purple and the next thing I knew she had purple electricity stuff glowing on her hand. _Interesting...this will be a challenge._

"No. One. Calls. Me. A. Blonde!!" and with that she started throwing electricity bombs at me but as I saw it coming, some kind of black shield was bubbled around me and I felt nothing as the electricity ball came at me. It was as if my 'black shield' was blocking or should I say _shielding_ me from getting hurt. Everyone gasped and one girl screamed as my bubble turned yellow and electricity was going through me. My anger was rising to its limits as I felt myself grow stronger.

"BELLA!! STOP!!" I heard a deep male voice command. Slowly I turned my head towards the now opened door,_ Jasper!!_ I dropped my powers and walked over to Jasper, he bended down and whispered, what I was doing. I shrugged and closed the metal door behind me.

"Don't ever leave me with a bunch of untrained girls, they always get on my nerves and then I have to use my secret weapon." I said and made my hand hold a large electricity ball. Jasper sighed and walked off with me dragging along with him.

"You're different Bella-"

"Izzy. I like Izzy better, so call me that…or else." I said deadly. He smirked and led outside towards the field I saw earlier and there I saw all these familiar kids my age out on the field. _Alice? Jacob? Emmet? Quil? Sam? _What the heck is going on?

* * *

**And there you go!!! Well I'm going to be mean and not update this story until I see a good amount of Reviews…I want to reach up to twenty. So tell your friends to read my story!!! Please!! I know I'm being mean but this is my first time and I DO WANT a GOOD review or bad... [Please be nice!!] Hahaha. Ceee yaaah!!!**


	4. Getting To Know This Place Confuses Me

**Okay, okay, okay so I lied yuss I did!!! But I can't stay away from fan fiction and twilight!! It's like detention!! Hahaha…Well here's the next chapter and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This I think is a bit longer and has more conversations but its to set up the story!! Kk I'll let you to it.**

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked and watched Quil fight with Jacob in a dog manner, then suddenly both morphed into a wolf! _Whhaaat??_

"So you know these kids?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they were kidnapped…but you guys took them." I realised and put all the missing pieces together.

"Yeeeaaaah…I guess you can say that." Jasper replied while scratching his head.

"Why am I here and not in jail?" I suddenly asked completely changing the course of the conversation.

"The Chair chose you to be here." He answered.

"The Chair?"

"Yeah the counsellors too, but the master didn't want you but his father was the chair man, so he over ruled the master." He explained carefully.

"I want to move cabins." I demanded, he shaked his head.

"Not now." He answered.

"When then?" I asked impatiently.

"When the committee thinks you're ready to move." He said simply.

"They shouldn't think but know." I retorted back.

"Athea," sigh, "Please-"

"You always sigh-" I blurted out again changing the course of the conversation and cutting him in mid-sentence, he broke into a smile and led me somewhere else. I was then led to a battlefield, there were other perfect angels and all were men. From my far left I heard a wolf whistle and my head snapped to where it was coming from. _Jacob. _

I stared at him as he fought with Embry now. He seemed more mature, more…attractive something I've never felt before. I shook my head and stared back at the bigger angels on the battlefield.

"Wow, Jazz. You're a Quion now aren't you?" the man said with a smooth low voice.

"Yeah, didn't know that the first step was easy. Being a Quion so far….is so good." Lawrence replied truthfully.

"No! It's hard! Taking care of a little girl is a nightmare! They scream out of the blue, giggle uncontrollably, gossip when there's nothing that interesting and here you are telling me your first job as a Quion is easy!" The tanned angel said making his voice go a pitch higher.

"Akeon, calm down. Besides my partner is not like that," Akeons eyes drifted towards me, "Izzy has killed her parents, nearly killed Tanya the flirty desk lady and one of her peers in her rank."

"Izzy huh, you're lucky Jazz; at least I know you'll pass in flying colours." Akeon replied but still had his eyes on me, my gaze hardened a little more. Then his eyes dropped to my rapier sword, "Why is a 5 yr old carrying a rapier with her?" he asked raising one eyebrow up.

Jasper was about to reply but I bate him to it. "Because I'm allowed and this is my only possession." I replied coldly. Jasper and Akeon both looked down at me, Akeon with a slight of amusement in his smile and Jasper with a proud, radiant smile.

"Bel-Izzy, I think it's time for you to go to your room now. Dinner will be in 10 minutes. I'll come and get you, k?" Jasper said while picking me up to take me to my cabin with the horrible girls.

…_**10 minutes later…**_

* * *

**And done!! Hah! So I left it there because I wanted to next chapter to be a BIG JUMP through hours, you'll get it when I end my next chapter. So please review because I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Oh! And thank you guys who added my story on alert and all :D hah! It'll be great hearing from you guys again! **


	5. Birthdays,Hyperness,MINI JASPER! Whaat?

**And here we are!! So yeah, I know that I kinda confused the story it's all muddled up but hey! I like it!! Hahaha Anyway!!**

**BIG THANKS to the people who reviewed my story and OMG I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!! Hah! So here's some flavour flave in the Chapter. So forgive me cause I think this chapter is short. Hah!!**

* * *

I was in the dining room, first one to arrive actually. It's because I made Jasper wait outside exactly for 10 minutes then he'll come and get me. Boys were piling in first and then there were girls piling in on the opposite side of the boys entrance. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by giggling girls and mature women, or so I thought.

Next to me was a short mini pixie girl bouncing up and down beside me. Her hair pointing in every direction as I stared in fascination, her skin color was between pale and tan, her eyes full with life and happiness. "Hi!! My name is Alice!! What's yours?"

She asked still bouncing on her seat. Where was Jasper?

I looked around the dining room and saw him sitting with his friend, Akeon.

"Bella but I like Izzy better, so call me Izzy." I replied still staring angrily at Jasper, who said he could leave me? Who said that I said that I wanted to sit next to Hyper Random Alice? My anger was bubbling inside me.

"Okay, Izzzeeeehhhy!!! I like it!! It's got some spunk in it!! Hahaha!!" Alice said happily still bouncing on her damn seat. My anger flowed through me, I turned and glared at her as my eyes turned red then a shock of waves was suddenly flowing through me taming my anger. "Oh!! Jazz is here! Is my hair okay?" she said patting her hair and turned around and smiled at a mini Jasper. _Huh?? What the heck?_

"I thought I sensed anger around here." Mini Jasper said while smiling at me and then at Alice as she giggled softly. "Hi. I'm Jasper." He said introducing himself.

"You look like **that **Jasper." I commented pointing at my first angel, Jasper. Mini Jasper laughed at me.

"He's my brother, his other name is Carlisle, but I sometimes call him my daddy and he gets sensitive about it." He replied smiling at Alice as she blushed.

"Oi, Jazzy! You better come here before dinner starts!!" another boy from another table called. He was big and looked cuddly, he boomed a loud laugh as Jasper turned pink and walked away. Suddenly the noise died down and a fat petite old bag came strolling in with a gigantic chocolate cake. Birthdays…I've never been to one nor experienced one for myself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" the old bag yelled unhappily, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Oooh!! Who's birthday!! I LOVE birthdays!!! Tee-hee!!" Alice said clapping her hands together beaming at me.

"Can Isabella please come up?" The old bag yelled out loud, I sat up straight on my seat but never moved a muscle. I never knew when my birthday was and I didn't want to start now.

"Bella," Jasper-Carlisle (let's just call him Carlisle from now on) called out, while everyone turned their heads to face him. I stared at him but never answered. He tilted his head sideways telling me to go to the old bag but I refused. "Keri-Ann," sigh, "Just slice it up and pass it round, she's too shy." He ordered. Keri-Ann the old bag nodded and did what she was told. I hate being in the center of attention, it brought me bad luck ever since I was born, I also hated being here it was too…serious yet not too serious. Confusing you? Too bad.

Dinner was finished and I quickly walked out of the diner room, leaving Hyper Random Alice talking to herself and Jasper with the cuddly boy playing with each other.

"Bella!! Bella!! Bella!!" Carlisle yelled my pace quickened and then suddenly everything went black.

**... dot dot dot …**

* * *

**Okay! So I guess some of you guys didn't get it at the end from my last chapter that you will get it on this chapter but you know what? You'll probably get it when the next chapter comes in. **

**And if I'm confusing you just review me and tell me all about it!! HAH! Oh and please review because I just LOVE YOU GUYS BIG TIME!!! Okay yuss, I know I talk too much but hey! That's where I get creative!!! hehehe**


	6. Another Black Out? When Will It STOP!

**Okay so BIG thanks to the peeps that added my story on alert and as their favourite story I'm so HAPPY!!!**

**Ahah! Yes so0o0o forgive me if this chapter is short but trust me you'll like what's happening soon and if not…then my bad ahah!!**

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up!!"

"What!" I yelled angrily, I grabbed the nearest person by the collar and pulled them close so we were face to face.

"Carlisle is in trouble." Dean replied calmly but I could see anger in his eyes. I quickly got up and got dressed.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Down the coast. A kind of creature just attacked him out of the forest." Dean replied. I nodded and pulled my rapier out of its carrier and ran out to the coast.

There laid a helpless body as I got closer I say Carlisle, I scanned the beach and saw a blur of blue, green and yellow. I closed my eyes and listened to the creature move. _Left, right, front, right, back, left, front, left, back, right._ I opened my eyes and _Whoosh_ my sword sliced the creatures head, a perfect cut.

"Athena." Carlisle whispered weakly, I snapped out of my silent mind and quickly ran to Carlisles side.

"Where does it hurt?" I demanded calmly.

"My ribs…can't…breathe…I…" he panted heavily.

"Alright. Hold up." I said quickly and ripped his shirt open and gasped silently. There on his bare flawless skin was 3 deep cuts, I then grabbed his hand and breathed. I absorbed the pain and tried to heal the wound and I could feel it. My eyes turned pitch black and then into a bright white color.

I shutted down my nerve system so I wouldn't feel the pain I was absorbing, around me a white electricity ball surrounded both of us, everything around us turned pitch black then the next thing I knew, I blacked out…

…**dot dot dot… **

* * *

**Oooohh!!! ****So guys I'm so sorry…I'm gonna end it here, this will be the end of the story…**** I know but I can't go on…Sorry guys…**

**JOKES!!!! AHAH!! GOTCHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA Sorry I just needed to do that!!!:) Forgive me please?? hahaha**


	7. A New Look But Is It a New Beqininq?

**Okay so BIG thanks ****to you reading this and I'm so sorry about the last chapter, I didn't know what I was typing down. Heh. Oh and sorry about the late update on the story it's cause I'm so busy in life. I had netball, rugby and soccer training and games, not to mention homework and I was so0o0o tired whenever I got home so0o yeah. Sorry! But I really do hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

*…..….........................*………………………*………..…………….*…………………*

"She's fine Carlisle, it's you that's not fine." said a familiar voice.

"But she hasn't woken up since these past 5 days have gone! Is she in a coma?" said a concerned voice.

"Carlisle, she's just exhausted and will wake up in any minute or hour or, or, or what ever! But you, you sir haven't slept ever since she got here, just look at you. Car-"

"Leave me alone! She's the one that needs care! Why can't you-"

"JUST SHUT UP!!" I screamed angrily. When I was screaming I shot out of the hospital bed, ripped the cords that were attached to me and stood stiffly in pain. Around me stood a silent Dean who looked at me in a realised something about me that he's never seen kind of look, a shocked yet relieved Carlisle and also a shocked Doctor but somehow looked irritated. Doctor Leon.

"Iz, you okay?" Dean asked quietly, I nodded and tried to walk out the door but Dr. Leon stood in the way. He shook his head and walked away. I flicked my fringe away from my eyes but stopped once I looked at the mirror. I stood there shocked and couldn't take my eyes away from the image that was now staring back into my eyes.

My hair was now black with dirty blonde streaks, right down to my shoulders. My eyes had a hint of blue but a full green colour, which looked like they were in pain and has seen the unthinkable. My skin was a perfect tan, my lips full; my body now had perfect curves all in the right places. I was perfectly skinny and looked more kind of an athletic person than before. I basically looked…perfect.

"What. The. Heck. Happened?" I asked slowly not taking my eyes off my reflection, I seriously now looked like Carlisle but more dominant than him. I exactly don't look like him but only have a few of his looks.

"When you tried to-no, I mean, when you healed me," Carlisle said, correcting himself, "You couldn't handle it like you usually could." He explained.

"Why?" I was still confused so I needed more information.

"Because we're not humans, like you. Our DNA is different from yours. You're a human with powers. We're Earth Angels with powers and perfection, woken from the dead. Mix two DNA's and you got yourself a Human Angel. So, you have powers, perfection and probably immortality." Dean explained looking right into my eyes trying to figure something out.

"What do you mean immortality, perfection and powers?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. It's like you'll forever stay the same age like how we Earth Angels are, once we're dead, you're powers can control nearly anything you want to control, but it depends what kind of powers you have and that's rare." Carlisle said with a worried tone, which even got me worried.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"Test your powers out, I guess." Carlisle announced looking at me like I was some kind of science project. I nodded while Dean texted on his phone as I could easily see what he wrote down from a far distance:

;. She's alriqht but she's

chanqed not like what you assumed

she would be like. But disz isz only

about her physical appearance

than her inner self.

We'll meet you at the same place

She'll be in your hands

Once again without any failure this time.

.[Dark Horse].

I stood there in curiosity but didn't say a word, about 10 mins have passed and I still stood where I was but this time I stared at Dr. Leon who was near the door and I could tell that he was glaring angrily at Carlisle like he was some kind of enemy of his, even though they've known each other a long, long time.

Here I am and I do not knowing what was going to happen to me, yet I knew that my destiny will be in Dean's hands…no matter what.

*…..….........................*………………………*………..…………….*…………………*

**Yeah I know It's a bit Short but yeah be thankful please! ;D**

**Okay! So that's the end of this chapter and I wanna know what you think! Oh and I also want to know what kind of powers you think Bella should have so yeah, I'm probably going to give her more than 1 powers so choose wisely, what you think her powers should be and why. Kk. Cyah!**


	8. Our Powers are Just to Fascinate You

**Right so heres the next chapter. Thanks for reading and this chapter guys will be long and wordy so hardly any convos will go but seriously, this will be interesting and don't hate me for this chapter okay?**

**Heh. A writer's gotta do what a writer must do**** don't be such a hanky panky and hurry up and read this chapter and review..please!**

Well, I guess I have to fill you in huh? Well, to make a looooonnngg story short I'll just do the main events in my life. I was train for 2 years then graduated just at the age of 8 and I was the only one like that. Some people said I was the _Chosen One_ or that I was the _Special Kid_ and so on. Anyway, the normal age for a person to graduate is 16, which is the age I'm at now. After that I discovered my powers which are Physical and mental shield, read minds, stop time and heal.

Yeah, I know it's a lot but sometimes it's hard using my powers but I learnt how to control them during my years. I was also sent to 9 missions at the age of 13, both developing my powers and controlling myself and saving lives. Then, I had a 1 year break because I had a 'killing obsession' (so people say). Just because I kill heartlessly and I don't show my emotions but it ain't my fault. So during that 1 year break I went counselling which I think kind of worked but not really. So I learned how to reduce my thirst for anger. But from time to time I just let it slip and see the outcome of it.

1 year break was gone and I was 14 and during two years I travelled around places by myself bumping into strangers that I became quick friends with and strangers that were just out there to be my enemy. So I had a few rough years, so what. It's not like you're gonna walk a mile in my shoes.

Just last month I found Carlisle with a boy my age, Dean.

"Uhh…Iz?" Carlisle called, I looked at him, "By any chance do you know how to teleport?" he asked. I shook my head silently, "So you can only heal people?" he asked. I shook my head, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"I can stop time, physical and mental shield, heal and read minds." I listed carefully. I looked up and saw both of them mouth wide open.

"That's A LOT!" Dean exclaimed while looking at Carlisle. I shrugged no biggie.

"So am I relieved?" I asked and they both got up to leave and Dr. Leon came at the right time and signed me out. Dr Leon was a shape shifter and a healer, that's why he's a doctor. I knew him because he used to be the nurse at my academy; he went by the name Leonette.

Carlisle on the other hand can control the elements and can lift things with his mind, some people call it, 'telekinesis'. Both are powerful powers, combine them together and he's unstoppable.

Dean can torture people in their minds, causing them to die in pain or force people to grab something to kill themselves. He also has other powers that I can sense coming off of him but he isn't aware of them. I've never seen them both in action but I could tell it was dangerous to be around them.

As soon as I was relieved, we took a random car and speeded all the way to Portland, Oregon. I didn't know where our exact location was because I'm not so much of an out-doorsy person. I can be one when I can be bothered. I only knew where we were going because Dean told me.

We drove in the forest during the day and rested in the night only stopping at corner stores (dairy's) when we needed to. I some how knew that I will begin to know myself in this journey because now I'm an Human Angel and not your basic Superhero or anything.

But what I also sensed was that my journey will be bumpy and difficult.

But the question is…will I keep going or will I quit them minute I see difficulty?

…

**I only got 3 words for yah! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Come on guys I really want this story to have big reviews cause then people will want to read this stoz**** (story). Okay? Okayy! So hope you liked it!! The next update will be coming up very soon!**


	9. I'm Curious, Tell Me More

**Ta-Dah! Sorry, I know I said my next update would be up quickly and I'm sorry, but I didn't promise it'll be up fast! So I'm off the hook.**

**Annneeewwaaayy, This chapter will have a lot of convos going on so I hope you enjoy iht!:D**

*…..….........................*………………………*………..…………….*…………………*

One night, we were trying to sleep; Lawrence was already asleep, taking the whole front of the car while Dean and I squeezed at the back. Dean offered to just sit upright while I lie down. My head on his lap and my legs bended, I stared up at his perfect face. I couldn't stretch them because the car was awfully small.

"Dean?" I called softly.

"Hmm?" he answered quite tiredly.

"Why are you called Earth Angels?" I asked curiously staring up at his eyes.

"Because." He replied trying to act that he was tired.

"Why?" I pushed on. I kind of knew they weren't to release such information to humans like me but I need to know if I'm going to trust them or not. Like before, I've got trust issues.

"I can't-"

"Please?" I begged cutting him off.

He sighed in defeat and finally answered my question, "We're called Earth Angels because we were dead and came back alive."

I processed that much and asked him to repeat it again and so he did.

"But how?" I asked now on the verge to sit up and drink up all the words Dean was going to say.

He sighed yet again and stared down at me, "You know when you die?" he asked then I nodded in reply, "you either go up," he said pointing up to heaven, "or you go down." He explained patiently and pointed down to hell.

"But don't you just stay where you are placed in heaven or hell? And not come back down to earth?" I asked confused but at the same time amused, it was quite difficult to understand so I needed more facts.

"Yes and no," *sigh* "God or Satan chooses who they want to be an Earth Angel or Demon and who they want to stay with them. Those who are Earth Angels have the exact same mission and that goes for the Earth Demons." He explained.

"Earth Demons? Who are they?" I asked. I've never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah. They're Satan's soldiers."

"So…what's your mission?" I asked looking at his green eyes.

"We are sent to Earth to find peace within the land. A long, long ago the Earth was peaceful and calm. No fights, no arguments…nothing. But that peace was broken by a Fallen Angel. God wanted to create a man to be his right hand. So he created a cunning man. He was Smart, handsome and very powerful. He was supposed to be the 'Chosen One' " he said air quoting 'chosen one' "But he had other things on his mind, he was sick of God ruling everything and wanted God to give him half of his kingdom…God refused and the man got angry and cursed the heavens. God abandon him and left him alone in the desert on earth to punish him. That's why he was called the Fallen Angel," again he said air quoting 'fallen angel,' "He was also called that because he was the first angel to be punished and to be banished from the heavens. Soon after that, other angels sided on with the Fallen Angel and they too were abandoned on Earth, left to suffer. They begged God for forgiveness but he never took them back." He explained quietly.

I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

I wanted to press on but I couldn't.

I wanted to know more but he won't tell me.

I wanted to do all of the above…but I just…couldn't.

So I slept my curiosity away. Slept like it was nothing and like I didn't care…but I did. Tomorrow night, I'll ask some more, when Carlisle is asleep, that's when I'll ask.

_Tomorrow night…_

*…..….........................*………………………*………..…………….*…………………*

**Done! Review some more if you want to me to update some more! Heh. Cyah xx**


	10. Another NightTell me MORE!

**Yeah, it's been long since I haven't updated the next chapter. My assignments and essays were kinda in the way. So sorry about that, any who here's the next chapter, hope you like.**

So the next night finally came and I was once again determined to know more about their world. So we took the same position as last night and I started to ask.

"Why?" I asked, out of the blue. Dean seemed a bit startled and confused, he said what and then I said, "Why didn't god take them back?" I asked again this time he understood me. He looked grim and reluctant but he knew I would never give up till I get more information.

"Bella, once you turn your back on someone they won't trust you, ever…humans? Sure. Angels and demon? No. God could see they regretted the Fallen but he could also see their desires, which isn't what God wants." He explained.

"What's the Fallen's real name?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Some say Lucifer and some say Broncasitus." He answered quietly, staring at Carlisle twist and turn in his sleep.

"Dean? I f you're trying to fin peace…what exactly are you looking for?" I asked, I wanted to know more and Dean seems to know a lot.

"The chosen one." He answered promptly.

"Lu-Lucifer?" I stuttered out in pure shock, he shook his head.

"A messenger from heaven gave us a message that was more like a riddle to me. Rory the Riddler solved the message and told Lawrence the message behind the riddle."

"What was the riddle?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed and hesitated and began the riddle.

"It said, _You must take haste_

_Time you cannot waste_

_For there's a one_

_That has been chosen to lead_

_You to victory_

_The chosen one is one who can_

_Communicate among the dead_

_Using itself and its sorcery_

_So seek earth angles to the core_

_To end this war, for peace and for more_

_Make haste for the others are seeking_

_To find that one_

_That has been chosen_

_To gain victory and _

_Its wicked sorcery_

_Seek within the gate _

_Make haste_

_For time will not wait."_

I took time processing the riddle trying to read between the lines, but I was hopeless so I asked what I meant.

"It means that there's not much time to find the Chosen One. To hurry so the war that humans are unknown of, will end…the chosen one is not far from us and to hurry because the earth demons are looking for him or her…or it." He explained quietly resting his head on the window.

"But why am I dragged into this?" I asked, it seemed pretty logical that Dean and Lawrence are on a quest that clearly doesn't involve me in any way.

"I actually don't know…but I have theory that Lawrence feels tied to you since you took his DNA and mixed it with yours and you can be useful with your powers." He said.

I nodded understanding Lawrence's point of view. Dean had black hair that was spiked up and had a rats tail with beads of the Rasta fari colours. He offcourse was perfect, he was medium built, tan and strong.

"Dean, how old are you?" I randomly asked, I was guessing around my age but I just wanted to be sure.

He chuckled softly, that sounded like chimes, "sixteen." He answered.

"Can you tell me about your kind?" I asked again, changing the course of conversation back to where it originally was.

"Bells," *sigh* "Can-"

"Tomorrow?" I asked eagerly and he smiled nodding down at me, I smiled softly but the another question randomly pooped in my head."

"Wait, am I the first human angel?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Dean said quietly, obviously he was tired.

"But can't-"

"Tomorrow."

"Dean, please I just-"

"Tomorrow."

"Want to-"

"Tomorrow Bells."

"Know."

"Tomorrow." He insisted, he was really determined so I gave up and sighed out loud while he smiled innocently.

"Fine." I huffed out.

"Good. Now get some sleep before it hits daylight." He whispered and closed his eyes and leaned back to the window and slept soundlessly, while I watched quietly then turned to look at Lawrence and he was muttering in his sleep, I couldn't make out the words but I didn't bother trying to listen to it. Instead, I listened to my heart beat and forced my heart rate to slow down and slowly I began to sleep.

**Yeah sorry it's another long convo chapter but i need it so you guys know things so i wouldn't have to explain it some where in the middle of the stoz. So please Review. xx  
**


End file.
